


Pluhmm

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Kudos: 3





	Pluhmm

Pluhmm

Bgm: Perfume-Nu.D

1.

牛排是七分熟的，盛在铁板上送出来的时候还滋滋地向外迸着油花，趁着坐在对面的女孩展开餐巾挡住油点子的时候，迈尔悄悄打量着为他们上菜年轻男服务生。

瘦高身材，一头黑卷毛，笑起来露出的虎牙让迈尔彻底忘记自己浪费一个假期的夜晚其实是为了出门相亲。

相亲的男方心不在焉，女孩子明显有些不乐意了，她拿过那个阿拉丁神灯形状的银色小盅，把里面的黑胡椒酱汁淋在了冒着热气的牛排上。

常温的酱汁被热油激得也暴躁了起来，有那么一两滴越过雪白的桌布，溅到了迈尔的脸上，他被烫得抖了一下，然后在对面人尖锐的目光洗礼中把一声“嘶”硬生生咽回了肚子里。

其实也难怪，没有人会想在美妙的周六傍晚接到家里爸妈的最后通牒：不相亲就滚蛋。

迈尔本来想着硬气一点，滚蛋就滚蛋，家里也没有皇位啊百万家产啊等着他回去继承也不可能真的和他断绝一切关系，可血缘的羁绊和母亲低声下气的哀求又让他怀疑人生——二十六岁真的很老吗？

姑娘似乎还是很不满他的轻慢，愤懑的眼神和僵掉的气氛不比那些油花来的客气，迈尔微不可闻地叹了口气，没有比和一个自己才打过照面的姑娘一边吃牛排一边讨论谈婚论嫁事宜还要愚蠢的事情了。

晚上送姑娘回家的时候，迈尔就知道一切肯定都没戏，且不说没有像相熟的异性般来个拥抱什么的，人家甚至连请他上去坐坐的客套话都没有说。

看着姑娘消失在亮着灯的楼道口，迈尔深吸了一口气，他已经在考虑怎么和家里汇报这次失败且尴尬的相亲了。

外面似乎开始飘毛毛雨了，迈尔为自己草草结束的双休日哀叹了一声，从口袋里掏出了手机，它从迈尔走出西餐厅就开始嗡嗡作响，鉴于之前糟糕的表现，他还是腆着脸给自己的形象进行着最后的修饰。

一共六个未接来电，五个是家里打来的，还有一个是德拉克斯勒打来的。

迈尔借着路灯昏暗的光线看了看车站的站牌，回家的末班车还有二十分钟才发车，足够他给德拉克斯勒回一个电话，至于家里，他还没想好怎么过父母那一关。

“嘿，马克斯，相亲愉快？”德拉克斯勒在看好戏方面向来充满了兴趣。

“Nein”,迈尔的脚尖在自己线条圆润的影子蹭来蹭去，雨点落在了他前额上，“糟透了。”

“啊——”，德拉克斯勒拉长的音调绝对不是因为遗憾，果然，他又将话题兴致冲冲地转移到了别的点上，“姑娘漂亮吗？”

迈尔逼着自己回忆里一下刚刚过于丢人的晚餐，“没看清……”说出这种没心没肺的话，他都感觉自己会受到同事言语上的讨伐。

果然——

“我靠？那你在看什么，看账单吗你也太小气———”

“我就是看了一眼上菜的男服务生。”迈尔窘迫地打断了办公室小霸王的抱怨。

结果，小霸王嚷嚷地更大声了。

“难不成那个男服务生还能长得和莱昂·格雷茨卡一样？”

迈尔感觉有雨滴顺着鬓角滑进了领口，他若有所思地嗯了一声。

好像还真是的。

2.

周一早晨的痛苦是所有朝九晚五的上班族共同认可的，决心忘掉上周不愉快的结尾的迈尔拉开窗帘，让朝阳透过采光良好的窗户透进来。

电视节目停留在每日的早间新闻上，七点十分是迈尔关心的财经板块，五分钟后就是时政或者法制或者两者混搭出现的部分，当他把烤好的面包片浸在牛奶碗里的时候，财经部分结束了，接踵而至的是最近一直闹得挺凶的一起逃税案，电视画面给了辩方律师足够“风光”的出场时间和单独采访，连他算得上诡辩的一番说辞似乎都因为时长缘故变得顺理成章起来。

要是放在以前，格雷茨卡上一秒还塞满了三明治的嘴巴下一秒肯定会吐出一些尖刻却也算不上恶毒的吐槽，能把自己逗得眉开眼笑。

迈尔一个晃神，早间新闻就结束了，没吃完的面包被牛奶泡的稀烂，成了一团面目可憎的面糊，在已经凉透了的牛奶里形象不佳地荡漾着。

他垂下眼帘把牛奶带碗一起丢在洗碗槽里，下一班地铁大概是七点四十五到站，现在再不走恐怕这个月的全勤奖金就要泡汤了。

迈尔拎起挂在衣架上的西服外套，顾不上自己系的不够完美的领带，把公寓的门带上了。

早高峰的地铁拥挤地足以让他忘记格雷茨卡，其实迈尔早就攒够了买一辆车的钱，但是他好像仍然活在过去，拮据到需要合租的过去。

而他的合租对象就是莱昂·格雷茨卡。

过往种种早已时过境迁，格雷茨卡在职场上小有成就之后便搬出了公寓，而迈尔一直留了下来，他留守的理由很充分，甚至迫使想要收回房子的房东做出了让步。

他当然不会搬走，两室一厅的公寓虽然对于他一个单身汉来说空旷了一些，但好在房租平价交通便利地段不差，已经当了注册会计师的迈尔这点小账还是算得很清楚的。

今天的交通状况真的很差劲，因为前面的人在安检时耽搁了一会儿，迈尔比平时要晚了十分钟打卡，而当他走进办公室发现德拉克斯勒桌上放着还没拆封的小霸王最爱的三明治的时候，他就知道自己死定了。

果然，迈尔刚刚坐下来，瞄到他的德拉克斯勒就从茶水间一路杀了出来，不怀好意地一屁股坐在了他桌上，嘿嘿笑着把自己手上的咖啡递了过去。

“你来的正好，正宗的乌干达咖啡哦。”

迈尔知道小霸王八成没安好心，一本正经的胡说八道：“不了不了，我怕喝了德拉克斯勒先生的咖啡要出卖自己的灵魂。”

小霸王啧了一声，根本不想打太极，“你真的遇到一个长得像莱昂的服务生？”

这根本不是重点好不好，关键是迈尔因此搞砸了相亲，但是他还是心虚地悄声说：“好像……是的。”

闻言，德拉克斯勒见怪不怪地撇了撇嘴，“我就知道你根本没忘了莱——”

一阵敲门声打断了这来自灵魂的拷问，他们两个人都不得不抬起了头，总经理的特助就站在他们格子间的玻璃门门口，打了个手势，“经理让你们去一趟会议室。”

在去会议室的路上，德拉克斯勒苦着脸摸了摸自己瘪着的肚子，“我早饭还没吃呢。”

迈尔白了他一眼，转过头去问特助小姐：“上个月的经费预算我上周才交上去啊？”

特助小姐说：“好像不是预算的问题，就是一点点财税上问题，经理请了个律师团给点意见。”

真是有钱没处花，迈尔把这句话憋了回去，因为特助小姐帮他们推开了会议室的大门，然后他听见德拉克斯勒突然倒吸了一口凉气。

迈尔狐疑着看了同事一眼，转过了头，当他看清来人是谁时，他也愣住了。

“卧槽。”他用只有他们两个能听见的声音，骂了新的一周的第一句脏话。

3.

当年格雷茨卡搬走时的种种细节，迈尔始终三缄其口，就算是德拉克斯勒也只是知道他俩有过一段缺少物质考虑的短暂情缘，至于这段情缘到底上升到哪个层面了只有当事人自己心里有数。

而每当德拉克斯勒提起格雷茨卡的时候，迈尔一边坚称他俩是纯洁的炮友的关系，一边做出偷看山寨版格雷茨卡被相亲对象甩脸色这种蠢事。

现在正主就坐在自己对面，迈尔却显得束手束脚了，他故意把目光落在格雷茨卡青涩得还满脸是痘的助理身上。

好家伙，连小助理身上的西服都价值不菲，更不用说他老板了，看来格雷茨卡是真的发达了，迈尔心里有点酸，他想起在大学的时候，学校里传说的几大薛定谔的猫般存在的结论——

格雷茨卡的衣品，基米希的脾气，布兰特的体重。

小助理被盯得实在不好意思了，他偷偷瞥了上司的眼色，战战兢兢地犹豫着要不要和就差把自己盯出个洞的会计师握个手了。

最后还是没握，因为经理没打算让两边寒暄寒暄，直截了当地切入了正题。

开完会，不光是迈尔，连带着德拉克斯勒都和遭了霜的茄子一样委顿。

“整理最近十年的账目！！他当我铁打的吗？”德拉克斯勒一边哀嚎一边拆着三明治的包装纸。

迈尔也忍不住吐槽，“十年前我还在学校刨土玩呢。”

加班似乎成了板上钉钉的事情，从他这个角度看过去还能看见经理在和格雷茨卡絮叨着什么，格雷茨卡似乎感觉到了这边的视线抬起头来，迈尔缩回脑袋，然后把文件夹扣在自己脸上，开始骂娘。

等他不情不愿地打开电脑开始整理数据的时候，他电脑上的SPSS.22又在这个节骨眼上出了bug,气得他想砸电脑。

迈尔的一天就在自己的小格子间里毫无概念浑浑噩噩地过去了，午饭和晚饭都是托德拉克斯勒在别的部门认识的bro从楼下餐厅打包回来的三明治和玉米沙拉。

等他粗略地整理完账目天早就已经黑透了，迈尔瞟了一眼被冷落了一整天的手机，屏幕上的时间将近零点，看来赶最后一班地铁回家似乎已经不太现实，他疲惫地伸了个懒腰，结果差点扭到酸胀的脖子。

那边德拉克斯勒也不知道什么时候已经做好了回家的准备，“回家不，一起走啊。”

他的公寓离公司只有一条街，所以不管爆肝加班到几点小霸王都是要和家里的大床相亲相爱上几个小时的。

“不了吧”，迈尔心虚地瞄了瞄手机屏幕上几个家里打来的未接来电，“我今天在公司将就一下算了。”

“那行吧”，德拉克斯勒耸耸肩，他拎起椅背上的外套，“要给你带早餐吗，那家三明治真的味道很不错哎。”

“那就三明治，再加一杯清咖谢谢。”迈尔把折腾了一天的数据保存归档，很不客气地点了单。

德拉克斯勒比了个OK的手势，然后就出了办公室，走廊的灯似乎也被他顺手关掉了，整个公司似乎成了一个混沌的气囊，黑暗涌了上来，依偎着那一点点微不足道的光源。

迈尔突然觉得很孤寂，三年前那种感觉卷土重来，他想起格雷茨卡也是在这样一个让人心身疲惫的凌晨搬走的，刚刚转正的高个子律师拖着黑色的行李箱消失在电梯门后，迈尔没有下楼送他，他只是偷偷躲在窗帘后面看着那个男人上了出租车，把心里涌动翻滚的暗流憋成了过于平静的祝福。

迈尔关掉了电脑，办公桌上的小夜灯还亮着暖橘色的微光，他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，确定自己不会因为突如其来的多愁善感而落下眼泪之后，闭上了眼睛。

这一晚迈尔睡得不算好，不停地做梦，梦里他在自己的公寓里，电视机里播着早间新闻，桌上的牛奶麦片冒着热气，他在不停地看着客厅墙上的挂钟，心情像是赶不上地铁时一样焦躁，他觉得自己在等谁，可是那个人始终没有回来。

滴答滴答，老式挂钟钟摆的声音很清脆，一股咖啡的味道浅浅地撩着他的鼻尖，迈尔想起厨房好像有一台咖啡机，而他不确定自己是不是在煮咖啡。

焦躁的心情让迈尔变得有些虎头虎脑的，他不耐地砰地一下从椅子上站了起来。

然后，他听见好像有人发出了一声惊呼，咖啡的味道一瞬间浓郁了起来。

梦醒了。

4.

男装店的女店员把衬衫送到迈尔面前的时候，他想起高中时万年不变的英语听力例题:衬衫的价格是九镑十五便士。

女店员好奇地打量了一下小个子顾客的身材，毫无恶意地提醒：“您好像……不太适合这个尺码。”

迈尔一下子红了脸，有些尴尬地指了指在一边无所事事的另一位顾客——格雷茨卡律师一下，“不是我穿，是他穿。”

女店员的表情一下子就变得耐人寻味起来了，就差把“我懂的”三个大字贴在脸上了，把脸皮薄的迈尔一下子臊得掉头就溜。

迈尔生无可恋地朝着那边正随意打量着春季上市的新款男装的格雷茨卡走去，他觉得自己真的有必要找个吉普赛人帮自己拿塔罗牌占卜一下运势了，这日子实在是没法过了。

这到底是怎么回事呢，简而言之——睡糊涂的马克斯·迈尔在梦醒的那一刻撞翻了过来拿账目明细的律师先生格雷茨卡手里的咖啡，弄脏了人家价格不菲的白衬衫。

一睁眼就看到前炮友一身咖啡渍的迈尔：早……？

十几秒后，回家睡了一觉精神饱满的德拉克斯勒拎着早餐蹦蹦哒哒进来了，丝毫没有发觉办公室里诡异的氛围，“各位早！马克斯你的三明治和咖——这是什么情况？”

最怕空气突然安静，德拉克斯勒今天格外地同情自己的学弟兼同事呢。

咖啡还在滴滴答答顺着格雷茨卡的衣角落在办公室地板上，迈尔傻傻地不知道该作何反应，直到格雷茨卡接过隔壁妹子递过来的餐巾纸轻声道谢时，他才成了一个上好发条动了起来的玩偶，扯过餐巾纸然后一叠声的道歉，而格雷茨卡一言不发。

咖啡渍不好洗，迈尔咬了咬牙决定干脆送他件新的算了，于是就有了被女店员误会的这一幕。

“欸，你试试看合不合适。”他有些底气不足地戳了戳格雷茨卡的腰侧。

格雷茨卡转过身来，双手插兜，“我手疼。”

迈尔：？

格雷茨卡接着说，一脸的理所当然，“胳膊抬不起来不能自己试衣服。”

迈尔：“……我去喊店员帮你。”

“不”，格雷茨卡还是一脸正经地耍无赖，“你来，我怕女人。”

信你个鬼，迈尔腹诽，尽量克制着自己无语的表情，“行吧……”

两个男人一起进试衣间着实太过惹眼，尽管迈尔摆出一副无欲无求的表情，店里的女店员们仍因为这两个相处模式有些诡异的男人眼冒精光。

关上门的前一秒，他听见给他那衣服的那个女店员悄声和她同事说：小个子的那个是个受。

靠这你都知道，迈尔翻了个白眼，结果一扭头就看见格雷茨卡正饶有兴趣地打量着他过于丰富的面部表情，顿时有些尴尬，“你……看我干嘛？”

格雷茨卡只是耸耸肩，然后略略抬手。

迈尔：？

“帮我换衣服呀。”格雷茨卡笑嘻嘻，露出了小虎牙。

迈尔：哦……

帮格雷茨卡解扣子的时候，迈尔不断地告诫自己，这人只是你大学同学是你室友你要冷静不能为男色耽搁自己美好的未来色即是空空即是色……

结果格雷茨卡的衣服是穿好了，但似乎尺寸和自己记忆里的有点出入，迈尔奋力甩锅，“可三年前你就穿这个码嘛。”

“这三年长胖了不好意思。”格雷茨卡感觉有些好笑，他歪着头看着气鼓鼓的迈尔，觉得自己心里有一朵花正在悄然绽放。

付过钱，格雷茨卡在女店员们不怀好意的目光中大大方方地拎起装着大一号衬衫的纸袋走了出去，忙着心疼瘪掉的钱包的迈尔跟在他身后心里默默地盘算自己还要攒多久才能买一台新笔记本，根本没有发现前者暗戳戳的雀跃。

他们停在一个十字路口处等红灯，过了马路就是公司，而旁边就是一家法国餐厅，红灯还有五十几秒，似乎足够格雷茨卡拿一个主意，回公司抑或是停下来用一顿午饭的时间聊一聊。

“马克斯——”他有好久没有喊过这个名字了，可是后半句话还没说出口就被打断了。

迈尔的手机响了，《Seven Nation Army》的电吉他配乐将格雷茨卡的邀请拦腰斩断，迈尔看了看来电人，窘迫地朝他打了个抱歉的手势。

格雷茨卡的目光掠过手机屏幕上的备注：妈妈。

5.

等迈尔打完电话，他们已经错过了好几次绿灯通行了。

“你和家里吵架了？”格雷茨卡挑眉，这已经不算是揣测了，但他的语气还是小心翼翼的。

迈尔沉默了几秒，承认了，“嗯。”

“是因为工作还是——”

“因为相亲。”迈尔看了看信号灯，红彤彤的数字仍在跳动着。

格雷茨卡愣住了，他觉得自己有点说不出话来，“你……去相亲了啊。”

迈尔扭过头去，其实他已经没有过多的难堪了，只是不想和自己喜欢的人讨论这样愚蠢的话题，他觉得到一种欧亨利小说结尾般的荒唐。

“所以说”，格雷茨卡率先打破这几乎都要冻结的气氛，他像个孩子一样用脚尖在铺着石砖的街面上蹭啊蹭的，“你找不到可以结婚的对象就不能回家咯？”

迈尔觉得自己心好累，“嗯……”

格雷茨卡从口袋里掏出手机点了几下，心情很好地说，“那好，一起走吧。”

迈尔满头问号，“走，走哪儿去？”

“回家呀”，格雷茨卡一脸理所应当，“下午四点半有一班去奥伯豪森的城际快车，路况顺利的话还来得及和你爸妈一起吃个晚饭什么的。”

迈尔更糊涂了，“这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，你跟我回去干嘛啊？”

格雷茨卡一把揽过迈尔，循循善诱，“你爸妈说要你找个对象，对吧。”

迈尔点头。

“那他们限制性别了吗？”格雷茨卡笑得一脸狡黠。

迈尔足足花了十几秒才反应过来格雷茨卡是什么意思，一股热流直冲天灵盖，他的脸颊和耳尖瞬间就被烧红了，然而他的身体率先做出了反应，狠狠地给了格雷茨卡一拳。

格雷茨卡“嗷”了一声，弓着腰抱着挨了一拳的肚子，不可思议地看着满脸通红的迈尔。

后者似乎成了一个燃烧的小火把，他又使劲在大个子的后背上啪啪啪抡了几下后，终于又气又委屈地嚷嚷出声，“这样的话你为什么不早说啊！！你知道我等了你多久吗!!”

闻言大律师顿时松了口气，有那么一瞬间他真的以为他的马克斯要和他翻脸，他攥住迈尔已经没有任何杀伤力的拳头，顺势把人塞在了怀里。

过了好一会儿，格雷茨卡听见迈尔抽着鼻子低低地说：“我爸要是知道你和我在一起会把你赶出去的。”

大律师倒是不怂，“没事，我可以骗他，说你是上面那个。”

迈尔一下子笑出了声，把脸埋得更深了。

格雷茨卡心想，这也没错嘛，马克斯在上面自己动嘛。

偷换概念这种小伎俩，格雷茨卡先生向来技术一流。

6.

隔着一条马路，和别的部门的bro下楼觅食的德拉克斯勒看见都快成连体婴的两个人，打了一个响亮的嗝儿。

隔壁bro：Julian你咋了？

德拉克斯勒（不想露出微笑）：没事，就是狗粮吃多了。


End file.
